<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turkusowy kocyk by rrl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543358">Turkusowy kocyk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrl/pseuds/rrl'>rrl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Runners of czernobyl || My friends ships [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Homeless Theo Raeken, M/M, Protective Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, ashamed liam dunbar, liam dunbar loves theo dunbar, strenuous theo raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:23:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrl/pseuds/rrl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"𝑇𝑤𝑜𝑗𝑒 𝑝𝑟𝑧𝑒𝑟𝑜𝑠𝑛𝑖𝑒𝑡𝑒 𝑒𝑔𝑜 𝑛𝑖𝑒 𝑝𝑜𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑓𝑖 𝑧𝑟𝑜𝑧𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑒𝑐, 𝑧𝑒 𝑠𝑖𝑒 𝑜 𝑐𝑖𝑒𝑏𝑖𝑒 𝑚𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑤𝑖𝑒?"</p><p>Gdzie Theo próbuję spać w spokoju w samochodzie ale Liam stanowczo utrudnia mu to.<br/>Mała kłótnia ale ogólnie to puch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Runners of czernobyl || My friends ships [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turkusowy kocyk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Po skończeniu konfliktu z łowcami, każdy starał się wrócić do codzienności, w tym Theo, któremu z pomocą Szeryfa udało się odzyskać jego ciężarówkę. Do pomocy włączył się nawet Liam, który początkowo chciał przekonać Theo by z nim zamieszkał (co jak można się spodziewać, nie wyszło) a później przekonał Stilinskiego do załatwienia specjalnej przepustki, która miała pozwolić chimerze spokojnie parkować w nocy. Raeken wówczas stwierdził w myślach, że było to cholernie słodkie.</p><p>A teraz? Teraz leżał wpatrzony w sufit auta. Starając się nie myśleć za wiele o poważniejszych tematach, skupił uwagę na kilku dziurach, które zrobił niekontrolując się podczas snu, a właściwie koszmaru. Od jakiegoś miesiąca ponownie zaczęły nękać go koszmary w których nieudolnie próbował bronić się pazurami co zwykle kończyło wbiciem się ich w sufit, przednie siedzenie bądź jego własne ciało.</p><p>Przymknął oczy podciągając trochę stary, niebieskawy koc gdy zadrżał z zimna, trzeba przyznać, że ta noc była cholernie zimna co było dziwne ale i niepokojące.. Przynajmniej dla Theo. Dziewiętnastolatek przełknął ślinę starając się uspokoić nagłe kołatanie serca, zacisnął mocniej oczy układając się na fotelach, które udało mu się wcześniej nieco odsunąć przez co dawały odrobinę więcej miejsca. Po paru sekundach poczuł, że jego serce już się uspokoiło, zielone oczy zaczęły mu się coraz bardziej przymykać.</p><p>Usłyszał stukanie w szybę samochodu, będąc przekonanym, że to strażnik nocny po prostu rzucił nawet nie otwierając oczu.</p><p>- Przepustka jest z przodu - mimo tego po chwili stukanie ponownie wróciło. Dziewiętnastolatek westchnął będąc przekonany, że to był jeden z tych policjantów którzy niespecjalnie wierzyli w realność zgody, a tak naprawdę byli po prostu nieprzyjaźnie nastawieni do Theo.</p><p>Jednak ku zaskoczeniu gdy podniósł wzrok w stronę szyby nie zobaczył typowego starszego mężczyzny, który nie ufał mu bardziej niż Malia. Zamiast tego zobaczył delikatną twarz Liama słabo oświetloną przez latarkę telefonu. Raeken zrobił charakterystyczną dla siebie minę wyrażającą niezrozumienie. Widząc spojrzenie hipnotyzujących oczu siedemnastolatka niechętnie otworzył okno czując ostry powiew nocnego, zimnego wiatru przez co się wzdrygnął.</p><p>- Zastanawiało mnie czy nie chciałbyś- - zaczął spokojnie Dunbar, jednak Theo szybko mu przerwał.</p><p>- Nie, nie zamierzam się do ciebie wpraszać -</p><p>- Nie o to mi chodziło kretynie - prychnął Liam by po chwili westchnąć cicho.</p><p>- Pomyślałem, że skoro ty nie chciałeś przyjść do mnie to ja przyjdę do ciebie - po tych słowach pomimo wyraźnego uniesienia rąk przez starszego w ramach protestu, młodszy otworzył drzwiczki i usiadł obok bruneta.</p><p>- I co teraz? - zapytał Raeken starając się brzmieć obojętnie, choć w środku niego trwała wręcz burza. Blondyn jedynie na niego spojrzał z lekkim zagubieniem, jakby nie spodziewał się, że ten plan się powiedzie.</p><p>- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tu jest ledwo miejsce dla mnie? - kontynuował.</p><p>- Czy ty mógłbyś wreszcie przestać marudzić? - Liam wreszcie się odezwał, jego ton głosu był poirytowany gdy spojrzał na Theo, który wyglądał jakby nie rozumiał o co mu chodzi.</p><p>- Twoje zawyżone ego nie pozwala ci zrozumieć, że nie chce żeby coś ci się stało? -</p><p>- Widziałem jak się zachowujesz a do tego śpisz w aucie pod starym kocem a robi się coraz zimniej - Theo dopiero wtedy zauważył, że Dunbar nie przyszedł z pustymi rękami. Trzymał w nich delikatny, turkusowy koc. Przez dłuższą chwilę trwała cisza, ciężka cisza aż wreszcie starszy wymamrotał.</p><p>- Powinienem teraz przeprosić? - nieświadomie podciągnął bardziej do klatki piersiowej. Liam jedynie syknął w odpowiedzi.</p><p>- Nie jestem pewny czy potrafisz - trochę zabolało. Theo stwierdził, że powinien ustawić sobie jakiś rekord, nie minęło pięc minut a już zdążył wyprowadzić dzieciaka z równowagi. Ponownie zapadła między nimi taka sama cisza jak wcześniej, tylko jeszcze bardziej odczuwalna.</p><p>- Przepraszam, okej? - Liam spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Theo, który podniósł wzrok ze swoich dłoni wprost na niego. Młodszy nie spodziewał się realnych przeprosin. Prz ez chwilę siedział jakby zamrożony ale po chwili wziął jedną z dłoni chłopaka splatając palce ze swoją i... zawahał się. Starszy tylko spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami, jednak nie widząc sprzeciwu przysunął ich splecione ręce do klatki piersiowej wręcz opierając je o miejsce gdzie biło "pożyczone" serce chłopaka.</p><p>- Teraz sprawdzasz czy nie kłamie? -</p><p>- Zamknij się - rzucił cicho Dunbar a kilka kosmyków jego jasnych włosów opadła mu na czoło. Dopiero po chwili poczuł, że chłopak nie był już zdenerwowany, on był... zawstydzony? To zdziwiło Raekena jeszcze bardziej, po chwili poczuł coś jeszcze.</p><p>Liam delikatnie przysunął się do chłopaka, aż oparł się bokiem głowy o jego klatkę piersiową co spowodowało, że starszemu niekontrolowanie zrobiło się cieplej a serce jego siostry zabiło szybciej co pomimo usilnych starań nie umknęło uwadze blondyna. Mimo tego Theo postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę i powoli odepchnął się tak, że oboje położyli się na siedzeniach po czym niepewnie wziął turkusowy kocyk, który wziął ze sobą Liam po czym ich okrył.</p><p>- Wiesz, że nie musisz tu zostawać? - w odpowiedzi Liam dźgnął go łokciem pod żebra, na co ten się skrzywił.</p><p>- Przestań marudzić - syknął cicho przymykając oczy. Dziewiętnastolatek delikatnie przytulił chłopaka jeszcze bliżej siebie co wywołało na jego delikatniej twarzy uśmieszek. Cicho westchnął gdy spojrzał jeszcze raz w sufit, następnie zamknął oczy delikatnie opierając policzek o głowę młodszego. Dobrze wiedział, że coś między nimi było od dawna... i równie dobrze wiedział, że będą musieli się z tym zmierzyć. ale nie teraz. Teraz chciał cieszyć się tą chwilą.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Czuję, że bardzo zepsułam to zakończenie jednak nie potrafię go naprawidź. Mam nadzieję, że miło się to czytała, spokojnej nocy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>